


distance is but a number (especially when im with you)

by sugarwara



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SouMako Week 2015, makoto is an over-stressed uni kid, sousuke is a romantic twat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:53:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4985434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarwara/pseuds/sugarwara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After so many Skype conversations, real-life ones should be ten times better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	distance is but a number (especially when im with you)

**Author's Note:**

> [early] DAY 3
> 
> WOOOOOOO
> 
> anyway yeah Day 3 - Jet Lagged. this is more of long-distance relationship sort of thing so yeah. hope you enjoy <3
> 
> p.s. day 4&5 may be slightly delayed between one another because 5, 6 and 7 have not been written yet. apologies!

Sou: _im visiting next week_

Mako: _oh, really?_

Mako: _what day?_

Sou: _sat_

Mako: _ok awesome_

Sou: _cant wait 2 c u_

Mako: _￣ ³￣_

Sou: _dont tempt me tachibana_

Mako: _ >:) you'll just have to wait, sousuke _

Sou: _not cool_

Sou: _im not bringing chocolate cake for u_

—

Makoto was busy studying in his apartment when he heard the chime of his doorbell. Assuming the obvious, he sighed before standing up and trudging to answer the door. Hair messy and glasses askew from his cheek slipping down the hand resting on it, he creaked the door open.

"Mm, Haru, what're you–?"

"Makoto."

In the place of Haru's ocean blues was a broad chest covered by a clingy teal shirt. Makoto blinked before looking up and seeing bright teal eyes staring boredly at him.

"Oh, Sousuke! Sorry, I guess I mistook you for Haru," Makoto told him, opening the door more invitingly, "Anyway, what're you doing here?"

"I'm visiting, remember?"

Makoto pulled a questioning look. "Really?"

"Didn't I tell you I was visiting today?"

Makoto blinked in confusion and looked behind Sousuke, spotting the luggage he was carrying behind him. Makoto's mouth slowly dropped open as he looked at Sousuke's bemused face. After inviting Sousuke in, he walked over to his phone.

Haru had texted him 8 hours ago, which meant right before he boarded his flight to Australia. _dont forget 2 use protection k_

Makoto flushed furiously. If Haru wasn't in another continent at that moment, he would've punched him. That reminded him: Haru was in another continent. Why'd he think he was still in Tokyo?

Makoto sighed before turning back to Sousuke, who had shed the dark grey hoodie he'd been wearing. He asked, "Do you want a drink?"

Sousuke shook his head while flipping through some of Makoto's textbooks scattered across his table. Makoto sat beside him and picked up his pen before scribbling down some notes for his upcoming exam. Sousuke suddenly reached over and plucked Makoto's glasses off his face.

"I thought you didn't need these for reading." Sousuke pointed out.

Makoto hummed. "Helps me focus."

"You should stop studying for now." Sousuke told him.

Makoto cast a tired look at him before replying, "My exam's on Monday, I can't afford to fail it."

Sousuke cocked an eyebrow but remained quiet, instead deciding to look around Makoto's small apartment. Makoto resumed his furious studying as Sousuke looked through the books he had sorted neatly in the shelf. When Makoto turned his head to Sousuke, the other had already found a novel to flip through.

"Sorry, Sousuke." He said.

Sousuke glanced at him questioningly. "What?"

"I didn't remember that you'd be visiting this week, since I've been so caught up with studying. God, even Haru remembered more than I did… Though it's probably because I was telling him all about it," Makoto giggled before continuing, "it must've been a tiring flight from Iwatobi; sorry I can't exactly provide you with proper hospitality."

By the time he'd finished his sentence, Sousuke had settled behind him and was resting his chin on Makoto's shoulder. He leaned his head against Makoto's neck.

"I got tired of looking at you through a computer screen. Wanted to see you up close again." Sousuke mumbled.

Makoto's lips broke out into a smile as he pecked Sousuke's forehead. Sousuke kissed his neck in return and the two sat in a comfortable silence.

"Makoto?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm still not getting you that chocolate cake."


End file.
